I Love You: Why Complicate the Matter?
by Yin Yang Studios
Summary: Jericho is in love with Kole, simple as that. Kole, however, is still clueless. Can Jericho still impress her, even when disaster strikes? Rated T for the fact of some blood.
1. Fantastic

**Hi, welcome to my first story! Please excuse me if you don't like this first chapter. Baby steps poeple, baby steps.**

* * *

-Kole-

I walked into Titans Tower with Gnarrk and 5 seconds later I was tackled by a certain red headed Tamaran.

"Friend Kole! It is fantastic to see you!"

"That's great Starfire." I choked out, literally," Um, can you let go, you're kinda choking me."

"Sorry Kole." At that moment Argent walked in and Star ran over to her yelling "Friend Argent! It is great to see you!"

I giggled as Gnarrk walked over to Cyborg and I walked over to talk to Robin. I only did that because there weren't many girl Titans there yet who weren't hugging, being hugged, or meditating.

"Hey Kole! I'm assuming you would like to know where your room is and who your roommates are."

"Sure, that'd be great!"

"Um, let's see." Robin shuffled through a pile of papers, "Ah! Here we go. You are bunking with Bee, Jinx, and Argent."

"Cool, thanks." I started following Robin to my room as we caught up. Robin was droning on and on about the criminal files he's been going through. I used to think it was impossible to walk and fall asleep. Today, Robin helped prove me wrong.

"And here's your room." Robin said while pointing to a door. I walked in and set my stuff down (Not that I have much. The downside to living beneath the earth's crust, no malls.) I walked over to a bed and collapsed from exestuation. Robin can be so boring sometimes. That and I had to travel all day and I woke up at 4 am.

* * *

-Jericho-

I don't think a dodged a bullet. No, I dodged a freight train. Titans East and I walked in at the same time and when Starfire ran over to us, she could only suffocate a few of us. Plus a pushed Speedy in front of me, but he thinks Aqualad did it, so I'm in the clear.

I walked over to my friends Beast Boy and Herald and started talking to them, well more like signing to them, seeing as a can't talk.

"Jericho! How have you been?" Beast Boy yelled.

_Good I guess._ I signed

"I know this will make you feel better." Herald said. "Other than the fact that you're not bunking with Robin." Herald and Beast Boy started laughing.

"I heard that!" Robin yelled.

"Um, okay. It was kinda meant to be heard." Herald said.

_Hey who am I bunking with?_

"Kid Flash, Speedy, and I. Anyway here's what I was trying to tell you, Kole is here!"

_Yes, O observant one. All of the Titans are here. _

"Dude, we all know you like her." BB said.

_I do not! Wait who's 'all'?_

"Pretty much all of us except Kole." Herald said.

_Fantastic. Just what I wanted, people knowing about that._ I was positive no one knew I had a crush on Kole. Wow I wonder what else they know about me.

"Dude! She's coming in!" BB whispered hissed (Me: Wait, does that make any sense? Please pretend it does if it doesn't.), "Quit blushing!"

_Yea, like I can control my blood, Einstein. _

* * *

**Ya, sorry if the chapter was slow. Most first chapters are like that. It will get better. ^_^'**


	2. Stars and Guitars

**Hey people who didn't hate the first chapter! Thanks for giving my story a chance to actually get better! ^_^**

-Kole-

"Kole, come on!" a very irritated voice said, "Wake up already! We're eating now!"

"Huh? What?" I said, half asleep. "Oh! Hi Jinx. How are you?"

"Good, but I think I'm suffering from vertigo."

"Let me guess, Kid Flash ran you over here."

"Let's just say that my hair could be confused with Medusa's when I got here."

I started cracking up as we walked to the living room. When I walked into the living room some people (Speedy and Beast Boy :-() started snickering behind their hands.

"Um what are you laughing at?" I asked.

"K-Kole, did you happen to look in a mirror before you walked down here." Speedy snickered.

"No, why?"

"Kole your hair is sticking out all over the place." Bumblebee stated as she smacked the back of Speedy's head.

"Ow! Bee!"

"Nice one Bee." Aqualad laughed.

"Okay, I'll just go brush it." I looked over at the table. "After I grab a slice of pizza." I added.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and walked away. I set it down when I got to my room and brushed my hair. As I was walking towards the living room, I heard a noise coming from the roof. As I walked closer to it, I discovered the noise was actually strumming of a guitar. (Me: Wow, I wonder who that is.) I opened the door and saw who it was.

-Jericho-

As Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about which toppings to put on the pizza, I walked over to my room and grabbed my guitar. I tried to find somewhere quiet, and not in the middle of the main hallway, but there was loud snoring coming from one of the rooms. (Me: I wonder who _that _is.) In the end I wound up on the roof. I don't care though, the stars were pretty. Almost as pretty as-.

Errrrrr, never mind.

Well I continued playing for, in reality I think it was an hour or so but it only felt like 20 minutes, I can play undisturbed for hours, well I would assume I could since usually I live on a mountain, wait what was I talking about again?.............oh ya. I heard the door open and was so surprised I almost fell off the Tower.

"Omigosh! Are you okay?"

I nodded and turned to the speaker. (Me: I wonder who…-gets hit by a tomato-…okay who threw that!) It took a minute for my eye to adjust to the dark, since I had just been looking out at the city. After my eyes adjusted, I saw Kole with an extremely worried face.

_What's wrong Kole?_

"Huh? Oh I was just worried that I startled you."

_Oh, um you did but I'm okay._

"Okay." Kole's face went back to her usual cheery smile. "Hey, that song you were playing, did you write that?"

_Well actually I just made that up as I went along._

"Woah! Really? It was really good!"

_Thanks._

My subconscious was screaming at me saying 'Dude! Say something better! Like, I'm glad you liked it! Or the stars are pretty! Or I'm in love with you, please go out with me!' Um, I really think my subconscious hates me.

'I do not!'

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwww! don't worry i think everyone's subconscious hates them.. ^_^' ummmmmmmm Look! A bird! **


	3. Let's get to the point!

-Jericho-

I woke up the next day still on the roof. I guess I fell asleep after Kole left, wow it's times like this I wish my subconscious didn't have it in for me.

'Gee that makes me want to be your best friend now. I bet none of the other subconsciouses have to put up with this.'

Um, I don't know Kid Flash's might have some trouble controlling hi-. I'm talking to my mind. That's it; I'm going downstairs and hopefully talking to a carbon based life form.

-Kole-

"So anyway, Jericho and I talked for a bit." I said.

"A bit?" Bee yelled.

"You and Jericho were gone for three hours!" Jinx shouted.

"We were looking for you for two hours, love." Argent said, much more calmly than Jinx and Bee.

"Um, what about that other hour you didn't spend looking for me?"

"Well," Jinx explained, "it took us ten minutes to figure out you weren't back yet and then we took five minutes to scarf down our pizza. Then we decided that you were fine and we chilled out for forty five minutes until you came back."

"Oh, that explains why you were watching 75 Ways to Survive High School." (Me: I'm positive I made that show up.)

So after that, Argent, Bee, Jinx, and I went to get some food. When we got to the living room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about meat and tofu (do these guys ever talk about anything else at meals?) as Speedy, Aqualad, Jericho, and Kid Flash watched in amusement.

"Um, Jericho?" I said. "Why do you have rocks in your hair?"

_I fell asleep on the roof._ He signed after he brushed the rocks out of his hair. _It's a really bad idea. The roof makes you very stiff._

I giggled. Jericho shot me a confused look. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at your stiffness. I was laughing because, out of all the things you could be complaining about, you complain about the comfort, or lack of."

I noticed Jericho smile as I got some cereal.

-Jericho-

I just can help smiling when Kole said that. Honestly, I was still smiling until everyone else walked in. The smile faded as soon as Robin started talking seriously.

"I'm assuming you all are wondering why you're here."

"Well no duh!" Speedy yelled as he resaved a low five from Kid Flash.

"I'm just going to ignore that. Well anyway, the first reason was Starfire missed you all, so she repeatedly asked me if we could have you all over."

I could have sworn Kid Flash muttered "copout" under his breath.

-Kole-

"So anyway, the second reason was I have been looking at file of escaped criminals, which have all gone missing. They're all very dangerous. Not as dangerous as the BoE, but so dangerous that we can't handle them on our own."

As Robin kept talking, I caught myself thinking 'if I jumped out the window right now, would that be enough to kill me?'


	4. Woah Creepy much?

**Raven: Look, Yin doesn't own Teen Titans. Really.**

**Me: What? Raven! What are you doing here?**

**Raven: Beast Boy let me in.**

**Me: Well go hurt Beast Boy for me. **

* * *

-Kole-

So I started talking to Argent and I figured out the best places to go shopping at the mall, I'm putting my complete trust in her to not make me look like an idiot. She said she could take me shopping today, but I said no because it was a nice day out and even if it was raining, I couldn't because Robin made all of us go to mandatory training. Ugh…… I'm so sore.

Jinx was sitting next to me doodling in her sketch book. Wow, I didn't expect her to be drawing _flowers and rainbows._ Um, that's creepy. Anyway, Raven is meditating, Starfire is sleeping, Pantha is reading, Bee is painting her nails, and Argent is watching 75 Ways to Survive High School reruns with me. I honestly had no clue where the boys were, and if I knew those guys, I didn't want to know what they were up to.

My favorite episode was on. It was the spring fling episode. The story line was the main guy, Max, goes to the spring dance with the most popular girl at his school, Laura, but is completely unaware he broke his best friend's, Tia, heart. But in the end Laura was just using Max to make someone else jealous. Tia and Max have a huge heart to heart and hints of Max liking Tia are dropped.

Wow, if I were that oblivious to someone's feelings, I'd want someone to hit on the head, hard.

-Jericho-

Wow, why do I have the strangest felling something ironic was happening?

-Kole-

Well, the boring episodes started so I decided to head to the mall. After two hours of shopping, I walked out of the mall. I had bought two new skirts, three new shirts, a pair of shoes, a dress, and for the strangest reason I bought a hat. I don't even wear hats! Why did I buy that? I am so spacey sometimes.

Anyway, I still had ten dollars, so I decided to go to that ice cream place I paced by earlier and get a mint chocolate chip ice cream. (Me: Have you ever noticed main female characters in stories always like mint chocolate chip ice cream?) Well actually that was my intention but that really, really didn't go as planned. Two men jumped out of a van and one grabbed me while the other pressed a rag to my face and made me go unconscious………..

-Jericho-

I was sitting on the roof when Gnarrk started talking to me. I was playing guitar when he tapped me on the shoulder and asked me where Kole was.

_I don't know. Let's go ask the girls._

So the two of us went to the living room and noticed Jinx was the only and awake. Well Raven was awake too, but she was meditating so I decided not to interrupt her.

_Hey, Jinx? Where's Kole?_

"Um she went shopping, but that was five hours ago. Even Argent and I don't spend that much time shopping. Here, I'll call her.

"Kole? Kole? Do you read me? Kole? Are you okay? Kole?"

_Why isn't she answering?_

_"_I don't know, but it can't be a good reason."

-Kole-

Huh?...........where am I? I looked down and saw that I was chained to a table. I tried crystallizing but I couldn't. I assumed there was a power enabler somewhere in the room. I turned my head as much as I could and saw surgical instruments in a trey. Just then one of the large men who kidnapped me and a very creepy man with a surgical mask came in. The large man looked at me and said, "Rockford, she's awake."

The creepy man, Rockford, handed the other man something, I have no clue what since it was so dark, and said "Here use this."

I suddenly felt a sharp jab in my arm. I looked over and saw it was a needle. After it was removed from my arm I started getting getting really tired. Must…… stay……… awake……..

………………………………………………………………

* * *

**Noooooooo! Kole, don't go twords the light!**

**Speedy: Dude! It's annestetics! Get over it!**

**Me: What?**

**Kid Flash: Wow it is nice in here!**

**Me: Is there a sign that says "America's next most annoying Titan try outs" outside the door?**

**Robin: No. We all got e-mails though.**


	5. And in this chapter

**Me: Too tirard to disclaim. Just picture it folks.**

* * *

-Jericho-

All of the Titans looked for Kole for hours but there wasn't sign of her in any of the places we looked. We all came back to the Tower morbidly depressed. Star quite literally looked everywhere she could think of. Um, you really don't want me to detail on that. Really. Bad. Idea.

Anyway later, I found myself on the roof. My head was spinning, trying to figure out where Kole was. I swear my head and heart were going crazy since we couldn't find her.

Okay, that's it! I shall try to forget about her. (Me: This will be entertaining.) I mean, how hard can it be to forget Kole? All I have to do is think negative about her. Let's see. She, um, talks too much?

'Dude! You like the fact she talks a lot! It makes up for the fact you can't!'

Well, whose side are you on?

'I'm on my own side'

I hate you.

'Look, you know something? You're right.'

I am? Wait, what am I right about?

'Forgetting about Kole. I mean, you two are so wrong for each other. She's a pink-haired, chatterbox, ditz!'

What?! Kole is the nicest, smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met! How can you insult her like that?

'To hear you admit that she's worth finding and you won't give up on her.'

Wow, my subconscious is an evil mastermind.

'I try. '

But this has to be the first time I don't hate you for annoying me.

'Wow, I must mark this on my calendar.'

-Kole-

Huh? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? Wow, this bed is comfy. Wait! Focus……um, what's my name?

"Kole!" a woman yelled, "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Um, who are you and who's Kole?"

"My name is Janet I'm a nurse here, well part time anyway, and Kole is your name. Wow those Titans must have hit you hard."

"The Titans? Who are they?"

"They're some people that attacked you. Many times if I remember correctly." (Me: You remember wrong!) "Here, let's get in here."

Janet walked out and I sat there thinking about what I know about myself. Other than the fact I can crystallize myself, not much. (You: Wait, she can remember she has powers, but she can't remember her name? What the heck is wrong with you? Me: Look, do you want to tell her how to use her powers? I don't think so.) Just then a man walked in.

"Good morning Kole." The man said, "I'm Dr Rockford."

"Hi Doctor."

"Ah, right you lost your memory. Just call me Rockford."

"All right Rockford."

* * *

**Wow, did not see that coming. **


	6. Kole, this is everyone

**I'm disclaiming. If you don't know what I'm disclaiming by now, why are you reading this?**

* * *

-Kole-

"So who are these Titan people anyway?" I asked.

"Teenagers that have powers or are in peak physical condition. They're always getting in the way of our plans."

"Okay and our plans are…..?"

"None of your concern in your line of work here."

"What is my concern then?"

"You are here because none of us can hold our own against the Titans."

"Oh."

"Janet will show you to your room now."

I walked into the hallway and Janet told me to follow her and we went up some stairs and walked down a long hallway.

"And here is your room."

"Whoa."

That was all I could say. My room looked like a penthouse in a five star hotel. It even had a great view! What the heck? And it also had a plasma screen! My closet was full of cute clothes and the bathroom even had a Jacuzzi!

"Is this room to your liking?" (Me: It's to my liking! I'll let you erase my memory if I get this room!)

"Are you joking? This room rocks!"

"That's wonderful. Well I'll let you hang out in here for a while. Come down if you need anything."

I think I'm gonna like it here.

-Jericho-

My subconscious was giving me a huge headache so I decided to go for a walk. At one o clock in the morning. Man, I should really start getting more sleep.

Anyway, I was walking through the park when I noticed someone else walking around. I would've just kept walking by if the person hadn't been off the trail and didn't just run into a tree. I walked over to the edge of the trail and noticed the person was walking towards the trail.

"Ah….. That hurts."

No. It couldn't be.

I turned around to the person and saw the person I had been thinking about for the past ten hours.

Kole.

_Kole! Are you okay?_

"Um who are you and how do you know my name?"

_Kole, it's me, Jericho. You know me from the Titans._

I noticed after I signed Titans, her body seemed to tense up.

"You're a Titan?"

_Well, ya Kole._

"Okay." She said as she crystallized her arms, "Then consider this payback."

'Um, Jericho, I don't think she's very happy to see you.'

Come on, Kole would never attack me. You know that.

Just as I said that, she attacked me. She ran up to me and just before she struck, I started to jump out of the way. So her blow, which would've originally taken my head off, just left a deep gash on the side of my head.

'I suggest we run now.'

For once, you're right. I ran as fast as I could back to the tower.

* * *

I ran into the living room and sat down on the couch. I ran my hand down my wound and felt blood trickling down my face.

Kole, how could you?

"Jericho?"

I turned and saw Raven with a glass of water. 'Okay, how long has she been standing there?'

"Jericho, are you okay?"

I turned my head so she couldn't see my wound, but Raven saw it.

"Jericho, what happened?" Raven walked over and healed my wound quickly.

_Let's just say, I found Kole._

* * *

_And that's what happened._ I explained to all of the Titans the next morning.

"Why would Kole do that?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's like Terra two, the sequel." Beast Boy tried to joke.

"Beast Boy now is not the time." Robin snapped.

_Hey I'm going to go get some sleep. I was up really late._

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

As I was walking down the hallway, I heard beast Boy yell "Hey Jericho, wait up!"

I stopped and let Beast Boy catch up with me and he said, "Look, I know how you're feeling right now. I went through this with Terra. It will be okay."

_Thanks BB._

To bad you're wrong. Kole didn't know what she was doing. Not with the questions she asked. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Wow did not see that coming. Wait.....I'm the author...........Um just ignore what i just said**


	7. Yey! Now we're getting somewhere!

**Ok so would I actually be aloud on this website if I did own Teen Titans? Cause tecnically I wouldn't be a fan, I'd be an owner............ I ponder the most pointless of things.**

* * *

-Kole-

"So Rockford, who is that Jericho person?" I asked.

"Jericho is one of the Titans. He can possess people, so never make eye contact with him."

"What?" That last statement left me confused.

"He possesses people through eye contact." (Me: cough cough stalker cough. Wow I have a ton of phlegm.)

"Oh, okay." I walked up to my room and threw on some casual clothing so I could see a movie. I walked out and ran to the mall. As soon as I was in the mall I ran into someone who was walking in.

"Omigod, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." The girl I knocked down said.

"Well I'm late for my movie, bye."

I got to the movie in time and had to watch endless previews like everyone else. Whoop-di-doo.

-Jericho-

Let's see how do I get Kole out in the open? Oh! I'm such a genius.

* * *

I was walking through the park again and tried looking for Kole. Just as I was about to give up I heard, "Aah! Why do I keep on falling over stuff? I am such a klutz."

Okay, I found Kole.

"Who's there?" Kole looked over at me. "Oh, it's you."

_Kole, I need to talk to you._

"Dude, do you really need to use sign language? I mean why can't you talk like a normal person?"

_Kole, I'm mute._

"What? Oh crap, I so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Kole, me being mute doesn't exactly slip your mind, like when you forget to meet someone at the food court.

Wait.

'Dude, I know what you're thinking and you know she will hate you for life if you do that.'

Thank goodness I'm really good at ignoring my subconscious.

I took a deep breath and made eye contact with Kole.

-Kole-

I can't believe he just did that! That jerk just possessed my body!

I really hate him! (Me: Sure you do.)

-Jericho-

As soon as I was able to look in her mind, I tried to look at her memories. I tried to find a memory I was positive I knew existed, the night on the roof.

Nothing. Most of her memories were like that. She either had amnesia or her memories had been erased. I'm gonna go with the second one.

I quickly got out of Kole's body and ran to the tower, because since she wanted to take my head off yesterday unprovoked, I didn't even want to think what she wanted to do to me now.

* * *

Okay, heads I tell everyone, tails I keep this to myself. I flipped that coin. Tails.

'Please let that coin know what it's talking about.'

* * *

**Let's see what happens next now that Jericho knows about Kole.**

**Hey I actually need help with 2 things**

**1. I need to know an Argent pairing for, not my next main story, but the one after that. **

**and 2. What are those stories that are based off of songs called?**

**Who ever helps me first, gets a cookie! A well done cookie....... I can't cook to save my life.**


	8. I couldn't think of a title for this one

**Still pondering from last chapter**

* * *

**(Attention: This really isn't nessisary but before reading this chapter, try finding the James Bond theme. I'll tell you when to press play)**

* * *

-Jericho-

Ok, I have no clue why we didn't think of this before. I mean, it's kind of reasonable that the kidnappers would take away her communicator, but apparently these guys didn't think of getting rid of the communicator. So all I had to do was track her by her communicator.

Okay, stupidity aside these guys are dangerous. I have to be careful. (Me: Please start James Bond theme now.)

I quickly ran and hid behind a group of guard looking men. As the guards changed, I snuck in. Moments like these make me glad I can't make much noise as I breathe.

Quickly as I could, I got one of the guards alone and possessed his body. I walked towards a room that was highly secured. I saw a panel that needed a card or something. I checked my pockets and came across a transparent green card. I swiped the card through the panel and the door opened, instantly.

As soon as I got in the room, I saw a huge computer, oh and a laptop, but since the laptop had Tetris on it, I ignored it. Anyway, I walked up to the computer and hacked into it.

'Wow, you learned a lot from Bee didn't you?'

Now is not the time.

'Heh, sorry. Force of habit.'

Anyway, again, I hacked into the computer and noticed there were some files opened up. I took a look at them saw they were about "Kole" and "memory loss." Most of it made little to no sense to me but what I did grasp, and that was very little, was they injected some sort of fluid with microscopic probes inside of it. The probes, when activated, caused Kole's amnesia.

Whoa. That is creepy.

Quickly I opened the soft ware that controlled the probes, I think. And by some force of logic, I think I deactivated the probes, or at least messed with the computer so much I think the probes are screwed up big time.

Quickly, I ran to the place where I possessed the guard and left him in a daze. I ran out the same way I got in and got back to the tower before anyone knew I was gone. Well I assume that part of the reason they didn't know I was gone was because it was three in the morning.

(Me: Okay, if the theme is still playing, just read the segment until the music runs out.)

-Kole-

I woke up with a painful headache. Apart from that, the only thing bothering me today was that weird dream I had.

-Dream-

Kole walked out of a party in the Titans Tower living room. She looked over at some stairs and went up them. When she got to the top she found a door to the roof. Kole opened the door and saw Jericho sitting on the roof playing the guitar and had the sun streaming out from behind him.

"Um, excuse me." Jericho looked over at her. "Um, you don't mind if I hang out here for a while, do you?"

Jericho shook his head and patted the area next to him.

"Thanks, the party was getting a little hectic for me."

_What about your friend, what's his name, Gnarrk?_

"Gnarrk has food so he's happy." Kole tried to remember the boy's name. "It's Jericho, right?"

_Yeah, you're Kole? _

"Yes, that's me." Kole said as she sat next to Jericho. "So I take it you play guitar." Jericho nodded. "Can you play something for me?"

Jericho smiles and started strumming his guitar. Kole shifted her weight to her elbows and looked at the clouds. When Jericho stopped playing Kole smiled and said "That was wonderful Jericho."Jericho grinned. "This place is nice, don't you think?"

_The roof, the tower, or the city?_

"The city. But I think that I just feel that way because of the weather. It's much warmer here than back home."

_Where do you live?_

"I live near the Arctic circle. What about you?"

_I live on some mountains near Tibet. _

_"_Cool."

_I'm sure you have a ton of friends in the Arctic._

"Actually, it's just Gnarrk and I. We were pretty solitary until the Titans showed up."

_Hey, that's one more friend than what I have right where I live._

"Well, now you have one more friend. Me."

Jericho smiled and the two of them walked back down to the party.

-Kole-

Strange as this sounds, the dream seemed familiar to me. Almost like a distant memory. I grabbed some Advil and tried to block the dream from my head. That and I tried to block out how cute Jericho looked in that dream.

Well, I know it was a dream for sure, seeing as a have no clue who the Brotherhood of Evil are and haven't ever gone to a party after defeating them.

* * *

**Ya Kole, just keep telling yourself that.**


	9. Attack of the Flashbacks

**Hola people who read this! I have disclaimed all this ime so if you don't get it by now, why are you reading this?**

* * *

-Jericho-

"Friend Jericho?" Star asked. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

_Sorry I was just thinking about Kole._

"When don't you?" Kid Flash yelled.

'Can I hit him?'

No. He'd just run away.

Technically, I had been thinking about Kole, but not in the way Kid Flash thought (okay, a little, but who can blame me? I'm in love with her!) Mostly I was thinking about whether or not the probes are activated.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

The alarm started sounding and whatever the crime was showed up on the screen. Mostly all you could see was a ton of smoke. When it all cleared up you could see who was committing the cri-. No.

"Kole!" Argent yelled.

Kole was running into some science facility and searching for something and by the look on her face, she was not succeeding. (Which is not surprising, since she is not naturally a villain.)

Some of us started running towards the facility.

-At Jump City Technological Facility-

Robin ran over to Kole and nearly drop-kicked her. I say nearly because Kole crystallized herself and absorbed Robin's attack.

"Ugh, today is not my day," Kole complained. "First I have to get some molecule disruptor, what the heck is that all about? I'm having chronic headaches. And now, you guess are here! Geez." She looked over and saw me. "Great. Now you're here. Screw this, I got what I want, so I'm out of here."

Kole started running towards the exit as Robin screamed for us to catch her. Jinx shot a hex at her just as Kid Flash ran behind her and got knocked out by a falling steel beam. Starfire shot starbolts at her, but since she was crystallized, it didn't do any harm. (Me: No, I don't know whether or not Kole can move while she's crystallized. I think she can, but she can't move as fast.) Instead she reflected the blast to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven threw some large machines at Kole, but wound up hitting Star and Robin. Who knew Kole was so good at dodging?

Just as she got to the door, Argent blocked the way, but a terribly aimed blast from Bee and a well aimed hex from Jinx (if, you know, she was aiming for Bee) rendered all three of them unconscious.

Now it was just me and Kole. I expected her to try to kill me or something, but instead, she decrystallized, clutched her head, and she looked like she was in pain. Kole accidentally let out a few screams. I stood there, practically frozen since I couldn't help her. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me, as if she were confused, and ran off. I followed her, but I couldn't catch her before she jumped into a truck and someone drove her away.

I nearly followed her, but then remembered my teammates were unconscious. Geez and Kole thinks she's a klutz.

-Kole-

Ugh. I hate him. Stupid Jericho, making my head hurt. I don't even know what I was thinking about. Something about the two of us on a roof or something Geez, I don't know, nor do I want to. Ugh stupid head. Stupid! Stupid! Stupi- oh! I love this show! (Me: Short attention span.)

It was 75 Ways to Survive High School. It was the spring fling episode. Suddenly my head started throbbing. I stood up and went to the bathroom to get some Advil. I filled a glass up with water, grabbed some Advil, and walked back to my room. That's when the image (What else do I call it?) started.

-Kole's Mind-

_A man grabbed Kole as another pressed a cloth to her face and she blacked out._

_Later Kole awoke to being strapped to a large table next to surgical objects and one of the men and Dr. Rockford walked in._

_"Rockford, she's awake."_

_"Here use this."_

_Rockford handed the man a syringe and he jabbed it into Kole's arm._

-Okay, back to Regular Kole-

I dropped the glass and it shattered on the ground.

I need to get out of here.

I ran to my closet and grabbed my wallet. I stuck it into my pocket along with my Advil and ran into the hallway.

Okay…. So far so good………..

"Kole, what are you doing?"

Crap, Janet! Not now!

"Um, I'm going to see a movie."

"At eleven o clock?"

I struggled to think of a comeback. "I'm going to a…..a…..midnight premier! That works."

Janet looked at me for a minute.

Uh oh. Busted.

"Okay, have fun!" Janet chirped.

Wow gullible, aren't you?

I ran out of the base and went to the first place I could think of.

-Jericho-

"Argent that was a horrible movie!" Jinx said.

"I know!" Argent laughed. "That's why it was so funny!"

_Why did you make me come again?_

"Because you're easily persuaded and we wanted a guy to help make fun of that movie." Argent said.

As we entered the tower we noticed a figure move. Argent and Jinx's eyes glowed and I got ready to make eye contact.

"Wait." We heard. "Hear me out before you attack."

The figure moved out from the shadow. I saw a familiar shade of bubble gum pink hair.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh cliffy! Whoever guesses who that is gets a cookie!**


	10. He did all of that, for me?

**Hiya peoples! Look do I really need to disclaim?**

* * *

-Jericho-

As we entered the tower we noticed a figure move. Argent and Jinx's eyes glowed and I got ready to make eye contact.

"Wait." We heard. "Hear me out before you attack."

The figure moved out from the shadow. I saw a familiar shade of bubble gum pink hair.

I blinked, as if I didn't realize she was there. Then my subconscious made me move. I grabbed my lost friend and hugged her.

Yes I said it. Kole was standing right in front of me………..And I was hugging her…………Um I'm going somewhere ………other than right next to Kole.

'Dude, way to ruin a good moment.'

You shut up.

'Why are you so upset now?'

Because…look I don't know. I just am.

'But Kole is back.'

But she doesn't remember me, or Jinx, or Argent, or anyone! She just thinks of us as her enemies. And I'm her worst enemy.

-Kole-

I laid on the couch in the Titans living room. Argent had suggested that I go and sleep in a guest room, but that seemed way too awkward, so Jinx and Argent set up a place to sleep on the couch. I don't know where Jericho went. He looked at me sighed, I think, and walked off. I wonder what he was thinking.

I stood up and walked over to the window. I looked down and saw Jericho playing a guitar. Cool. I didn't know he plays.

Sigh. I am so in desperate need of a reality check. He probably hates my guts by now. They all do. Jinx, Argent, that green dude, that bossy kid, everyone! Ugh, I know it's all my fault, but. UGH!

'Kole, you are so desperate. You want to know about your past so badly; you leave the only people you know to follow some guy who may or may now be connected to your past. I for one am sickened.'

Awwwww shut up.

-Jericho-

Ugh. I really have to stop falling asleep outside. What would Kole say if she knew I fell asleep outside again?

Wait, Kole! Is she still here?

I ran to the living room just as Star was death hugging her.

"Friend Kole! You have returned!"

Kole had a scared look in her eyes and crystallized. Next thing I saw was Star being slapped towards the wall. Kole decrystallized all of her body but her arms and staggered towards the wall with her arms in a defensive stance.

Kole looked over at me and mouthed "Who are these people?" with a look of pure terror in her eyes. Robin started getting his staff out, I can understand why, I mean, he doesn't know Kole slapped his girlfriend because she doesn't know who Star is. I ran over to Kole so I could explain what was going on.

_Robin, calm down. Kole is really scared. _

"But she just-!" yelled Robin.

_She doesn't remember Starfire, okay! She doesn't remember anything!_

"What!" Bee yelled.

So basically I had to tell them everything. Kole losing her memory, the nights in the park (You would not believe the looks Speedy and Kid Flash gave me when I told them I was meeting Kole in the middle of the night), and me sneaking into the base. But I kinda kept out the part where I think I screwed up the probes. There are certain things that I shouldn't tell people.

_That's basically what happened. _

Mostly.

-Kole-

Wow. Just wow.

Jericho did all of that, for a hopeless case like me.

Well for me.

I blinked a few times. All I really wanted when I came here was to find out about my past, but now I want to know why the heck Jericho basically risked his life, for me.

* * *

**Yea, um sorry its so short, but I'm building up to a climax.**

**This chapter has a guest appearence of......Kole's subconscious!**

**I am so weird sometimes.**


	11. Go Jericho!

**Jericho:_Um, none us can find Yin, so I'm disclaiming today. Yin doesn't own Teen Titans except in her head._**

**Oh, hey Jericho.**

**Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin: Hypocrite!**

**Actually, if I kick Jericho out, this isn't a JeriKole story anymore.**

* * *

-Kole-

As all the Titans were yelling at Jericho (poor guy, I almost feel sorry for him) my head started pounding.

"Aw crap." I muttered under my breath.

Jericho put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Jericho. I'm just suffering from pre-memory migraines. You see whenever I remember something; my head feels like something's exploding in my brain."

Jericho just looked around and walked away. I don't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

Oh crap, I screwed up.

-Jericho-

Oh crap, I really screwed up.

I watched as Robin interrogated Kole asking questions like "What are those people planning?" or "Where is that base you are talking about?" He wasn't very happy with her answers. I watched as the other Titans walked out of the room. Robin finally got annoyed and left the room. Kole giggled and left the room to.

-Kole-

I walked around until I found one of the boy Titans. Finally I found that fast guy who got hit with a large metal beam by (what my memory tells me), his girlfriend.

"Hey, uh…."

"My name is Kid Flash. What do you want Kole?"

"Uh, why did Jericho do all of that for me?"

"Oh! That's an easy question! Jericho's madly in love with you."

What? Is this dude for real?

"I'm serious! If you told Jericho to jump off a building, he would do it if you promised him a kiss."

"Um, would you do that if Jinx said that?"

"What? No! She'd never kiss me and we don't like each other like that. Plus she'd never-."

"I'll leave you here to babble like an idiot."

"But she- and I. No, never."

-Jericho-

I walked into the living room after Robin had called all of the Titans on the intercom. Wait, where is the intercom in this place?

"Jericho," Speedy whispered, "why is Kid Flash babbling like an idiot?"

I looked over at Kid Flash "No way- she wouldn't, would she?" I have no clue what he was stuttering about, but Kole was looking at him with an amused expression.

"Okay, Kole." Robin said. "Tell everyone what those men are planning."

"Okay, well everyone know what Xenothium is?"

"No. I can't say I do." Argent said.

"It's a very powerful and rare chemical. Well the machine that I stole can make large objects disintegrate. In other words, it can get large machines to disappear while they can steal the Xenothium."

"What would they want with the Xenothium?" Raven said.

"Do you know how much money you can get for that on the black market?"

Everyone looked over at Jinx. She sighed and said, "Let's just say, a lot."

"So what's the plan, love?" Argent asked.

"The plan is we're splitting up into two groups," Robin said.

Kole looked over at him. "Robin, that wasn't the plan."

"Well how else are you supposed to get your memory back?"

"Good point. Jinx, Kid Flash, Bee, and Jericho are coming with me to the base."

"Um, I understand Bee and Jinx, but why Kid Flash and Jericho?"

"Kid Flash can go through a wall if he gets caught and Jericho knows where the computer is. I, on the other hand, have no clue. The rest of you will head over to the Jump City Technological Facility and basically kick those guy's butts. We'll meet up with you guys later."

"Okay, everyone got the plan?" no one said anything. "Okay Titans, GO!"

"Ow!" Kole complained, "Dude, I'm standing right next to you!"

-At the base-

-Kole and Jericho's PoV-

-Otherwise known as third person-

Kole walked into the base as if nothing was going on. No one could see miniature Bee flying behind her or Jinx putting her burglary skills to good use on the ceiling. No one could tell Jericho had possessed the guard and no one knew Kid Flash was going in and out of the wall.

As they approached the room, Jericho pulled out a key card and slid it through the lock. After everyone got in the room, Kole locked the room from the inside and Bee ran to the computer followed by Jericho.

"Wow," Bee said. "Someone screwed up these probes badly. What idiot would mess with something obviously out of their league?"

Jericho blinked. "Uh, ya! What idiot would mess with this?" He stopped for a minute. "You can fix this right?"

"Oh totally." Bee started typing and said, "Okay I'm done." Except no one could hear her over Kole's screaming.

Jinx quickly pressed her hand against Kole's mouth. Unfortunately some guards had heard Kole and were pounding on the door.

"Crap, why didn't we bring Herald?" Kid Flash said.

"Oh well, too late now." Jinx said. "Kole are you okay?" Kole nodded. "Good." Jinx let Kole go and started hexing some guards.

"Does anyone else find the fact that Jinx is enjoying this creepy?" Bee said.

"A little, but I'm used to it." Kole said.

"Jinx, we're going to leave you at this and we'll escape." Kid Flash said.

Jinx didn't hear him. She was enjoying kicking the guard's butts.

"Let's take this as an okay." Jericho said.

Kole ran over to the wall and kicked it. The wall slid across and revealed a tunnel. "Jinx come on!"

Jinx sent one last hex and ran to the tunnel. Jericho leapt out of the guard's body and ran to the tunnel. After everyone was in the tunnel, Kole closed the door.

"I found this the other day. It will lead us a few miles away from where the guys are."

-Jump City Technological Facility-

Rockford's goons were keeping the Titans at bay. So there was no one stopping him and Janet from stealing the Xenothium.

Suddenly there was a huge blast at one of the doors opposite to the Titans. Jericho, Kole, Bee, Kid Flash, and Jinx ran in.

"Ahh, Kole." Rockford said. "This what those Titans will do if we get in there way."

"Awww shut it Rockford." Kole said. "I know everything!"

"Oh, well." Janet said. "Too bad, you were really quite useful." She pulled out a large gun. "Oh well. Buh-bye." She shot the gun.

Kole simply crystallized herself.

"Okay, that didn't work."

Jericho possessed one of the goons and punched Janet.

Kid Flash looked at Jericho and took a step away from him. Kole, Bee, and Jinx laughed.

Kole ran over to Gnarrk and he grabbed her and started swinging her like a club. Kid Flash, Jinx, Bee, and Jericho started to beat the crap out of the goons.

Kole and Gnarrk had quickly gotten to Rockford. Gnarrk threw Kole and she decrystallized everything but her arms and slashed Rockford across the chest. He staggered for a moment before Gnarrk pinned him to the wall.

"Nice teamwork Gnarrk." Kole giggled.

When the police came to get Rockford, Janet, and their goons, Kole thought to herself:

One mission down, one to go. And this one is going to be much more difficult than beating Rockford.

* * *

**Um, sorry if some words are spelled wrong, I kinda forgot to use spell check ^_^'**

**Who ever guesses what episode Xenothium is from, gets a cookie!!**

**The finally is the next chapter. Please stay tuned. (I have always wanted to say that.)**


	12. I love you: don't complicate the matter

**Taaaadaaaaaa the finally! If you dont' know what I'm disclaiming by now, you are forbiden from reading the finally. I'm so evil.**

* * *

-No one in particular's PoV-

Jericho set his guitar down on the roof as he finish playing. All of a sudden he heard applause and actually surprised him enough to fall off the Tower. Jericho tried to grab the edge of the Tower but failed. He closed his eyes and waited for the incoming impact on the ground.

Suddenly Jericho felt something grab onto his wrist. He looked up and saw Kole grabbing on to his wrist. Kole smiled and pulled him up.

"Nice one Jericho." Kole giggled. "Must you really almost fall off the Tower every time I come up here?"

_Maybe. Thanks Kole._

"No prob." Kole looked down for a minute. "Um, Jericho, can I talk to you for a moment?"

_Oh, ya totally._

"Um, thank you. For everything."

_You're welcome. Is that all?_

"No. Kid Flash told me some things. About you."

_Oh, really?_

'Crap! We swore him to secrecy!'

"Don't worry. I left him babbling like an idiot."

_Oh! That was you? I swear if you went evil on your own, you would be an evil mastermind. _

Kole giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm pretty sure he was making stuff up anyway. I'll just get some food now. Thanks for listening."

Jericho sat down and Kole started to walk away. Kole stopped and turned around. "Jericho,IwantedtotellyouthatIreallylikeyoubutIstillamnotsureyoulikemesoIdidn'ttellyoubutIthoughtmaybeIsouldtellyounow. I'msorryifyoudon'tlikemebutIdon'tcare."

Kole started to run towards the door. Jericho sat and tried to translate what Kole had said. When he did he thought 'Oh man, she likes me!'

Jericho stood up and ran over to Kole. When he reached her, he spun her around and did the first thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

When they broke apart, Kole said "Okay, Kid Flash wasn't lying."

_Um, what? Never mind. Kole I like you to._

"Oh, really, I thought you hated my guts." Kole said, sarcastically. "That's why you kissed me."

'Dude, you got burned.'

Okay you are so lucky I have no clue how to hurt you.

"I love you Jericho." Koel said." Honestly, don't complicate the matter."

-Meanwhile-

"Um, Jinx?" Argent said, "Is your boyfriend okay?"

"Her…… and what? Not a chance." Kid Flash babbled.

Jinx looked from Kid Flash to argent. "You have no clue how many times I ask myself that every day."

* * *

**Taaaa daaaaa! Sorry it's so short, and sorry if it sucked. I have no clue how long I left Kid Flash to babble and please don't ask.**

**I seriously can't end on a serious note ever.**


End file.
